


Dear You,

by Xynilla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff cuz i can't stand angst anymore, Freeform, hints of suayeon, jiyoo, why do i write like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xynilla/pseuds/Xynilla
Summary: Adventure awaits for the two childhood friends who have feelings that are left unspoken.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 45





	1. Our Promises

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if it's lacking :P hope you enjoy!

She’s not scared of love; She’s scared of what came after. But that thumping in her chest every time their eyes met, every time their hands brushed while passing by that same beige and green accented café with its delightful scent that makes everyone stop in their tracks, and every time her name escaped her lips-

“Minji? You’ve been spacing out. What’s wrong?” She asked as she started placing their orders on the small glass table before taking her seat in front of her.

It took her a few seconds to snap out of her thoughts and remembered where she was- sitting by the corner at a table for two inside the warmly lit café while unconsciously staring at the taller girl

“Huh? O-Oh. I was just thinking about the paired project we’re doing for history class.” she said as she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

“Oh that. We really got lucky this time. Can’t believe we actually got paired for a traveling project. I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else but you.” She lightly poked Minji’s nose and looked straight into her eyes and showed one of the most genuine and beautiful smiles she has ever laid her eyes on.

_‘I can’t. This is wrong. So wrong.’_ Minji thought to herself, _‘I am not scared of love; I am scared of falling in love... with **her**.’_

“Of course. We’ve been friends since forever, and a traveling project before graduating sounds nice.” she said as she tried forming a smile while tuning out her previous thoughts.

They talked about anything and everything, be it random or serious, and not a single one of them even looked at their phones. It was as if they were savoring each moment they were together- as if the talk about graduation lit up a small sense of desire for a longer time with one another. Until eventually, time was not in their favor, as the once bright blue shade of the sky and the soft yet piercing rays of sunlight that kissed the blooming flowers outside the café reached a slowly darkening orange, nighttime was fast approaching. And in the blink of an eye; their time was cut short, and it was time to leave.

Without even any one of them signaling that they had to leave, they both just looked outside and started collecting and checking their things before standing up. They left a tip and a small piece of paper with a note saying “Thank you for your service!” on the table. It was Minji who left the note which Yoohyeon found very adorable.

As they were about to split ways outside the café, Yoohyeon interrupted Minji’s attempt at saying goodbye and said “Hey. Promise me something.”

“What? Is this another one of your ‘no eating food off the floor’? because mind you, I do not.” She said while crossing her arms and half-smiling while staring at the taller girl

She chuckled and said, “No, not this time.”

Minji nodded, signaling Yoohyeon to continue

She reached out her pinky and said “Promise me we’ll stay together. As bestfriends, as my partner in crime, as whatever. Even after we graduate, even after we find jobs and find the ones we wish to marry. A-And, sorry I think I spoke too much. It’s just that-”

“Yooh.” Minji interrupted her rambling which made Yoohyeon retract her hand and hide her face out of embarrassment.

Minji chuckled and reached out her pinky and grabbed Yoohyeon’s retracted hand with her free hand and connected both their pinkies, “Don’t worry too much. I promise.” And smiled reassuringly at the taller girl.

They both shared their goodbyes and split ways. Both feeling a sense of being incomplete as if that earlier exchange left a piece of their heart in that café and made it blossom into something far worse. That feeling of the constantly raising heartbeat that reverberated until the tip of their toes was left ignored- and it has been that way since the first time they met, the first time they held hands, and the first time they exchanged their declaration of "platonic" love. And as always, that same confusing feeling grew stronger each day. Maybe they decided that those feelings were just nothing, or maybe, just maybe, they already knew what those feelings grew to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short introduction to the story. The next chapter's going to be longer :DD


	2. Made Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit messy!

_10 years ago_

The smell of the earthly aroma as the rain shower poured down in the middle of May enveloped the tranquil park. And what once was filled with the chirps of happy children was hushed by the dark grey clouds that signaled the sky’s incoming tears. The sounds of the rain almost lulled the foliage surrounding the park to sleep, and almost no sound could be heard. Apart from the muffled cries that seemed to wish to connect with the sky’s feelings. It was a lonely weep, a faint sound of desperation, even.

Minji was a child, alone and afraid. Her fragile knees covered with healing bruises which she hugged closer to her chest. She was hiding inside one of the crawl tubes by the slides, hoping to cover from the rain- hoping for someone to find her.

Despite the sounds of the rain that attempted to silence her surroundings; she heard footsteps. It was splashing everywhere. She started feeling uneasy as the footsteps got louder and louder. It continued until one last splash was heard. Curious as she was, she poked her head out a bit from where she was hiding.

Then there, she saw a girl almost completely soaked from the rain with her legs and tatami sandals covered in mud splashes. She felt herself calm down a bit, knowing that the footsteps came from someone she assumed was the same age as her. She, however, still had her guard up and started examining the other girl.

Her black disheveled hair which seemed to have been tied up in a bun was now a mess, with its donut hair tie barely holding it together. She was also wearing a bright green tent dress that looked like it was made for fairies. It was an odd sight to see for the young girl, but her initial thoughts were overshadowed with panic as she saw the other girl look at her and attempted to climb the ladder that connected to the crawl tubes which was where she was hiding.

It only took the other girl a few seconds to reach where she was. Minji cowered as she saw her crawling closer and closer until she said, “You stink.” and started distancing herself from the girl.

“Hey! That’s not what you’re supposed to say to someone you just met!” she said in disbelief and was about to retort until she saw the puffiness of the other girl’s eyes. “Are you… crying?” she asked in a rather softer voice. She sat herself down and started scooching closer to Minji.

“W-Who are you?” Minji hesitantly asked while wiping away her remaining tears.

“My name is Yoohyeon. How about you? What’s your name?” she smiled and held out her hand for a handshake.

Minji stared at the girl’s extended hand and looked back up to her face. _‘She’s… different,’_ she thought _‘Why do her eyes look sad even though she’s smiling? I don’t get it.’_

“Uhh… Aren’t you gonna talk?” She lowered her hand and pouted.

She let out a sigh and said “Okay Miss Yoohyeon, you stink. And I was told not to talk to strangers.” Well, to be fair, she didn’t actually stink. She just thought it would be a good way for the other girl to distance herself from her. Though, it didn’t work as she got uncomfortably closer until their feet were touching.

“Let me just ignore that what you said. Anyways, I was told that too. But you can trust me. I mean, I trust myself at least,” Then she lightly struck her chest with her closed right hand and continued, “besides, you look like you need a friend.” and smiled at her.

She looked down and softly said “…m-my name is Minji. Kim Minji.” and tried looking straight at the girl’s eyes only to look away again.

“I’m a Kim too!” she excitedly exclaimed as she shuffled her legs and sat on her knees.

“Why are you here? And uh… why are you dressed like that? Are you a fairy?” she said and pointed at her dress

Yoohyeon giggled, “I wish I were. I once read in a book that fairies’ eye colors change depending on the weather.” she pointed at her own eyes “Hey, hey, since it’s still raining, do you think my eyes changed color? Like, blue? What if I was actually a fairy and my parents never told me about it?” she said while crossing her arms and pouting.

_‘Man, she talks a lot.’_ she thought, “No, your eyes are brown. And you’re too big to be a fairy.” she explained, making Yoohyeon squint her eyes in disbelief “They don’t HAVE to be small.” she said under her breath.

“So… Are you not telling me why you’re here?” She asked again

Her energetic movements faded as she pondered her answer, “Can you promise me to not tell anyone? Oh, and you’re also gonna tell me why you were crying okay? Because, as a fairy of Dreamland-” Minji scoffed “Shhhhh. Anyways, as a fairy of Dreamland, I will give you a gift! And that is the gift of…” she paused and grinned

“…of?” Minji asked and raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

“Friendship!” she exclaimed, startling Minji which initiated the bursts of laughter that was heard from both of them.

“You know what? You’re more of a puppy than a fairy, but okay.” she said while smiling.

Yoohyeon jokingly scowled and raised her pinky, “So, do you promise?” and waited for the other girl.

She raised her pinky and connected it to hers. “Sure, I promise.”

Before Yoohyeon answered, she noticed that the rain began to clear up. She gestured the other girl to follow her outside. They headed towards the swings that were soaked from the rain, yet they sat down regardless- they even started swinging.

“Ok so, my house is actually very near.” she pointed at a fairly large house not so far in the distance. “You see that over there?”

“Wow.” Minji just stared in awe

Yoohyeon chuckled “I don’t like it there. They keep telling me to do this, do that. It’s not fun!” she exclaimed and tugged on her damp dress.

“I got really bored so when they got distracted I escaped and ran all the way here. They’re probably not looking for me because they know I’d come back. I mean, I really love my mom and dad, but they didn’t like it when I told them that I wanted to go to space. They’re so boring!” she continued and frowned “I just want to see the aliens and floating cows! But they say that I should stay here on earth, be a good girl, and blah blah blah.” She looked at Minji who was listening intently and said “Enough about me. Tell me your story!”

Minji clenched her hands around the chains of the swing “Well…” she sighed “I don’t think my parents love each other anymore. I don’t think they love me anymore. They keep fighting and screaming and I hate it. So just like you, I ran here.” she looked down, avoiding eye contact from the other girl.

“Min-“ she got interrupted by a panicked voice coming from a woman, which made both of them look towards the source of the voice. She was panting and lightly trembling.

“JIU! Oh, thank goodness. I was looking everywhere for you!” The voice came from Minji’s mom. MInji looked at the other girl sadly “It’s my mom. She’s probably gonna get mad at me. She speed-walked to where the two girls were “Let’s go! I’ll have a talk with you when we get home!” She looked at Yoohyeon before grabbing Minji’s wrist and carefully pulled her out from the swings. As they started getting farther from the swings Minji pulled her wrist back and said “Mom, wait. Can I talk to her please?” 

Her mom looked back at the swings and saw a young girl looking down while clutching on the chains. “Okay fine. Make it quick.”

She quickly ran straight to where the girl was and said “Hey! Promise me something too!”

Yoohyeon looked up and smiled “What?”

“Promise me we’ll meet again, o-okay?” she raised her pinky, waiting for an answer

It was getting very dark. The skies were swirling in the mix of blue and violet, with the puddles from the rain showing the reflections of the near-night lights. Yoohyeon stood up and grinned “Of course! I promise.” she answered as she connected their pinkies

* * *

It was their first meeting but was most definitely not their last. They continued meeting in that same spot, making the same promises to meet again as if it were tradition. Although, a time came when Minji got dragged to Yoohyeon’s house and was introduced to her family after the latter’s countless attempts. She was pleasantly surprised that her parents were nicer than expected, but they were still strict. She also got along with Yoohyeon’s younger brother- Yohan who was only 2 years younger and was sometimes brought along to play.

Their closeness continued all the way to Middle School, with Minji living without her father after the divorce, which resulted in her taking a break before continuing school. And fortunately, Minji was a year older than Yoohyeon which meant that they’d be in the same grade. It took a lot of convincing for Minji’s mom to allow her to attend Yoohyeon’s Middle School though, as it was farther than the school her mom intended her to attend; but in the end, she finally gave in.

Throughout Middle School, Minji never got to be Yoohyeon’s classmate and had to be stuck with Bora- probably the noisiest yet caring person she has ever met. While Yoohyeon, being the social butterfly she is, had adopted an introvert named Siyeon, the biggest geek with the best voice, befriended Handong, the transferee at 8th grade, and lastly, Dami, the person she is closest with after Minji. And thanks to them both, they formed a circle of really good friends that would last a lifetime, with of course, Siyeon's little sister, Gahyeon who would always get involved in their antics.

* * *

_Yet, the most she could remember from those faint memories were the glint in her eyes, the vibrant colors that perfectly complimented her face, and the smile that makes everything look yellow. “I saw the stars in her eyes. Wait, no. As much as I would compare her to the far and beautiful universe, home is everything she is. And was." she thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemichuu on twitter lmao
> 
> Next chap will focus more on the present!


End file.
